


The story of savvana brown

by Black_broken_roses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Self-Pity, Short, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_broken_roses/pseuds/Black_broken_roses
Summary: This is one of my attempts at angst and depression,There may be some triggers for self harm and attempted suicide. If you don't like those then I suggest you leave this work and read something else, otherwise I hope you enjoy this
Kudos: 1





	The story of savvana brown

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my attempts at angst and depression, 
> 
> There may be some triggers for self harm and attempted suicide. If you don't like those then I suggest you leave this work and read something else, otherwise I hope you enjoy this

march 31

today my friend's girlfriend cheated on her, she's understandably upset. I'm worried about her since she's already depressed, we never really talk since we've only been friends for a week but I'm trying to help her get better, day by day she's starting to cheer up since we've got along..we actually used to be enemies.. Now that i know her i don't really understand why...

April 12

I'm looking back on this and saw that i never mentioned my friends name, well her name's Savvana brown, and heh.. she's a mess but I really want to help her now that i know her, she's actually getting better by the day. we're the only ones we got now days...

April 15

Savvana had a panic attack today, I somehow managed to calm her down, she has been holding a lot in these past few months..and she could lash out or even hurt someone but..she doesn't...and I admire her for that. I just wish that maybe she could lean on someone else...not- not that I hate her leaning on me or confiding in me I just hope that one day she has another person in her corner, she made a new friend actually, I think she may like the girl actually- her names Sophie smith, she's very kind and spends most of her time in the art drawing and painting. Oh speaking of art Savvana made a new drawing, she's still working on the art tittle and she's thinking of naming it "burning sunset" just by the name you can tell what it is obviously.


End file.
